CharmedBuffy the Vampire Slayer: The Reigning Que
by Charmedfinal2009
Summary: The Charmed Ones are the queens of the underworld. Buffy and her gang find out about this and decide to help save them. THe elder bring back Prue to help guide them. Will they save THe sister or not?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed/Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Reigning Queens of the Underworld Part:1

By: Joseph Echie

The Charmed Ones are sitting n the thrones in the Underworld. All of them had on black dresses with crystal belts the where glowing intensely. They were sitting up in the thrones with their red eyes glowing like rubies in the ground. A demon came in walking slow with his head down. The sister looked at each other and thought what is he doing here. Piper who was in the middle got up and walked a few steps forward toward the steps. What do you want yelled Piper. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. The demon looked up and looked at Piper and then at Phoebe and then at Paige. Paige was smiling at him. He started smiling at Paige and Piper looked back at Paige. Piper turned around and crossed her arms. Paige, for Christ sakes he is a demon. Paige looked at Piper and gave her that I do not care he cute look. Phoebe got up and got in between her sisters. You know how Paige is very flirty said Phoebe as she looked back at the demon. Phoebe walked over to the demon and looked him in his eyes. She started to read him. She could tell he was shaking with fear and that he did not want to be there. That he knew they were evil but they still were freaking scary. Phoebe started to laugh and then she closed her eyes and he sensed his powers of fire flesh. Phoebe opened her eyes and said what do you want, the demon said The Slayer is in town.

Buffy and her gang where in the Halliwell manor looking around. Buffy looks at willow are you sure this where they live. Willow nods her head as she goes up stair. Okay gang let search the place said Buffy as she went into the kitchen and saw an empty table with broken plates. She also saw a bowl in the corner by the refrigerator with the broom right beside it. Well I can see they have their share of fights. She went over to the refrigerator and looked inside. She saw jars with labels on them like pig feet, mandrake root, etc… Well they actually make potions said Buffy as she made a face. Buffy looked around again and walked out.

Willow was up in the attic looking through their book of shadows. Wow they have all these spell in here said Willow smiling as a person shimmered in. Willow quickly looks up and sees a woman of long dark hair and brown eyes. Willow walk in front of the stand holding the book and say Wait your in the pictures hanging on the wall. Where are my sisters said Prue as she looked around arms crossed. Buffy entered the attic. Prue quickly turned around and sent Buffy flying into the wall. Buffy crashed into the wall and Willow went to go help her up. Well that is what you get for coming up on me like that said Prue.

What slayer asked Phoebe as the sisters all started listening? Well Buff the vampire slayer and her gang said the demon. The Charmed Ones started look at each other and smile and said in unison our first real battle as Queen of the Underworld. Okay chop chop I need information on this slayer and her gang got it demon said Phoebe. The demon smiled and walked out. The charmed went back to their selective thrones. Okay so we have a slayer to vanquish said Paige. I wish we had Leo here said Phoebe. Piper just looked at Phoebe and said He needs to be with the boys. I know I know said Phoebe, Paige was sitting sideways in her throne when she said we could not trust these demons all the way said Paige. Piper and Paige nodded her head now back to the demon talk, what is a slayer asked PIPER.

Everybody is sitting on the couch in the living room. Prue is standing up and telling them what has been going on. Okay after I was killed by that demon, my sisters found out, we had another sister and vanquished Shax. Buffy face was calm and not shocked. Willow was just looking sad and Zander mouth was wide open in shock. Okay so you are there dead sister who is the oldest said Buffy. Prue nodded her head and Willow asked and that book up there is the book of shadows. Exactly said Prue and it holds all of the information we need to know in certain demons. Prue sit down and rubbed her neck and said my neck still hurting from that fall I had. Willow went over and checked it out and she saw the injury that made her die but also a reddish brown rash on her neck. Well it look likes the wood that you fell on gave u a rash or something said willow. Prue smile and you must be a doctor or something. She wishes said Zander sitting by the couch. Okay now it our turn, I am Buffy the vampire slayer and that Zander over there said Buffy pointing to him on the couch. Zander smile and wave and Prue just laughed and said your cute Zander. Zander started blushing and Buffy said and that Willow pointing to willow. Willow just smiled and closed her eyes and focused on her healing abilities. Willow hands start to glow as they were put over Prue's head. Prue smiled and started to not feel the pain. Is that better asked Willow. Yes much better said Prue and Thank you.

Okay so what do we know ask Piper as she looked at both of her sister. Phoebe was leading forward on her throne resting her chin in her hands. Well what we do know s she slays vampires but is she a chosen one like us asked Paige. Piper scrunched up her face and said that would make sense since there are many vampires here and they are like demons. Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to have a premonition. She saw Buffy standing next to Prue in the demon world. Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe and said what did you see. Phoebe looked at her sister and says Prue back and is working with Buffy.

Okay down to the reason why where here said Buffy. What asked Prue as she looked around the room. Well your sisters are now Queens of the Underworld said Buffy and Prue eyes went wide. Okay then let us go pay them a visit said Prue as she got up. Buffy and Willow and Zander got up and went over to Prue . Show us the way said Willow.

Piper got up out her seat and balled up her fist. Phoebe could feel Piper anger rising up her blood. Why in the hell is alive and they know how they made us feel. Her tone lessens as water came to her eyes. I mean my sister was killed by that freaking demon. Tears started falling down her face as she said and then my husband picked me over her. I cannot deal with this rite now yelled Piper. Her eyes went black and I am going to kill the little critters that brought her back. Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper and their eyes went black too because they felt the pain and did not like feeling it. Rage is the best emotion to me said Piper and were going to let it burn. Prue, Buffy, Zander, and Willow shimmered in the room. Phoebe and Paige got up and joined their sister standing up as their eyes went straight to Prue. Prue looked at her sister and shook her head. Prue took a few steps forward and said what happen to you three. You are better than this. Piper shook her head and the pain came back. Her eyes went back to normal. Prudence how dare you say that you do not know what we been through said Piper. Like what said Prue as she crossed her arms looking at her sisters. First of all Phoebe husband just got hurt and Paige's just hit with another fireball by a demon said Phoebe. Paige went up to Prue and said Prue you would know if you cared to watch us like our mother and grams did. Prue started to look down and said I am still not okay with being dead all right and I cannot help it. Piper just shook her head and yelled how dare you say that I am not ready. Piper started to really tear up as she looked at her sister. And you think we were ready for you to die and you think that we had choice to move on. No we did not we had to because we had innocents to save said Piper. Phoebe eyes started to water and said do you even know how much we cried when you died said Phoebe. No said Prue, but that does not mean you have the right to stay like this. Prue looked at Paige and said I know we did not have any time to know each other but you are my sister and I care about you. Prue gave Paige a hug and Paige started to cry even harder. Piper stopped crying and said I do not want to feel like this. Her eyes started to go black and them both of her sisters started to go black. Paige pushed Prue off her and said Bitch do not touch me. Prue fell all the way back to where Willow and hem where standing. Willow helped her up and Prue looked at her sisters and said a war is what you want then a war is what you are getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed & Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Reigning Queens of the Underworld

Part 2: The Big Battle By: Joseph Echie

Prue, Buffy, Zander, and Willow all gather in the living room of the Halliwell manor. Prue pacing back and forth running her fingers through her hair. Buffy, Zander, and Willow are sitting down. "So Prue what next," asked Zander. Prue looks at them and said, "I guess we have a way to get them back to normal without killing them," said Prue. Willows nods her head and ask, "But how they are completely influenced by evil." "Yeah how since the sight of you just makes them go even more crazy," said Zander as he threw his hands up. "Zander," yelled Buffy as she hit him on the side of his head. As Zander rubs his head and says," What it's true." Buffy shook her head in dismay and said, "Don't mind Zander he doesn't think before he speaks." Prue rolled her eyes and said, "You just don't understand the situation." Zander goes over and sit down on the rocking chair and say, "Make us understand then." Prue goes over to Zander and looks him in the eye for a minute. Zander gets kind of scared because Prue glare was very intimidating but he kept eye contact. "Fine," said Prue as she walked off and stood by the door. You see when I died it was because of a demon by the name of Shacks. He knocked me and Piper out." What Piper survived and you didn't said Willow as she crossed her arms. Prue nodded her head and said, "Yeah Leo could only revive one of us so he chose Piper," said Prue. Buffy just shook her head and said, "playing by the rules sucks."" That's so sweet and romantic," said Willow as she smiled. Zander looked at Prue and said, "And I'm taking Piper was not okay with this." "Well I don't know I try not to look at their lives so I want get jealous," said Prue. Buffy just looked at Prue and shook her head. "If there was a chance I could bring my mother back I would do it in a heartbeat screw the consequences," said Buffy. Willow nodded her head and said, "I'd do the same for Tara."

Piper is furious as the charmed ones sit on their thrones and glare at the empty space. Phoebe runs her fingers through her hair. "We need to do something about this before the demons start to worry," said Paige as she got up from her throne. Don't you think we know that yelled Phoebe as she bent over her seat. Paige through her hands up and said we need to act now said Paige. Piper looked at Paige and said, "And do what use our witch powers on them like that would work," said Piper. "She was the strongest charmed one," said Piper. Paige went over to Piper and put her hands on her shoulders. Paige looked Piper in the eyes and said," You're the strongest now act like it." "It's easier said than done," said Piper as she rolled her eyes. Phoebe smiled and said, "I got it." "Got what," asked Paige. Phoebe smiles and said, "We don't need our witch powers we need demonic ones." Paige smiles and says, "good one sis." Piper gets up and says, "Now that can work but whose powers are we going to steal." "Who else the one demon who all demons fear and take orders from," said Phoebe.

"Well we can't play God now can we," said Prue. Buffy and Willow nodded their head. "So how in the world are we going to turn them back good," asked Zander. Buffy looked at Willow who looked at Prue. "I'm still thinking on that one," said Prue. "Well let's think about it. How did you get them back to being good before," asked Willow. Prue thought for a moment and said." Well appealing to their good side. Making them remember that they are good and not evil." "That how we did for Willow when she became the all-time powerful witch," said Zander. Buffy got up and said," Well that what we will do for them this time." " Now the question is how do we get them to stop attacking to actually get through to them," asked Willow as she looked around. Prue was now leaning against the wall as she said, "Use me as bait." "But won't they try to kill you," asked Zander. Prue smiles and says, "They would never kill me. Then they will have to relive the pain of losing me all over again." Buffy nodded her head and said," Good point." So what do you think their doing now," said Buffy. Figuring out a way to kill of us of course said Zander. Willow shook her head and said, "what a way to think positively Zander." Prue walks over towards them and says, "Zander has a point as Charmed Ones we always thought of how to kill the demon before they killed us." "See," said Zander as he looked at Prue.

The Charmed Ones where in the realm between the living in the dead and they just pulled out an athmae from Zankou. Zankou fell to the ground right next too the source before Cole. Cole shimmers in and smiles. "Phoebe your evil," asked Cole. Phoebe turned around and saw Cole and was just disgusted. "Oh Cole it just you" said Phoebe. "Shouldn't you be dead and gone by now," asked Paige as she looked at Cole. Cole opened to speak but Piper cut him off by saying, "Oh don't tell me it Phoebe love that is making you hold." Cole just smiles and says," Yes, but I know Phoebe will always love me." Phoebe laughs and says, "You're still delusional and as you know I am happily married." Cole nods his head and says, "That might be true but once Coop finds out that your evil do you really think he will love you." Phoebe stood still and thought about. Piper shakes her head and says, "Don't you dare believe him Phoebe he just wants you all to himself." "Just leave Cole we have a witch to kill," said Paige as she orbed them out. Cole went over to expect the demons and kicked all of them one by one. "Dead," said Cole as he shook his head. "How sad," said Cole.

In the Halliwell manor Buffy and Zander are in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator. Zander rubs his tummy as he says, "there nothing to eat here." Buffy walks over to the cabinet and leans against it. Willow went and sat by the table. "Can we really help them," asked Willow. Buffy looked at Willow and said, "Honestly I don't know." Prue walks into the kitchen and she gets a shiver. Prue intuiton tells her to have her astro-self in the living room. So Prue astro projects herself into the living room.

Prue was in the living room as the Charmed Ones orbed in but it black swirls. "Oh no black swirls," said Prue. "Hello sister it's nice to see you again," said Phoebe. Paige walked over to the entrance way to the kitchen. Piper stayed right by Phoebe and looked Prue in the eye. "Piper," said Prue. Piper looked down and said, "Prue." "So what brings you here," asked Prue as she walks a little closer to Piper. Piper backs up a little as she says, "to show you or new powers." Phoebe follows Piper and they hold their hands out. Zander,Buffy,Willow, and Prue watch from the kitchen. Paige also holds out her hands and a ray of fire comes out and hits Prue. The fire engulfs Prue body and the astro-self disappears. Piper smiles disappears. Thoughts of guilt entered her brain. "What did we just do," said Piper. Phoebe looked at her hands and then at burn mark on the carpet. "I think we just killed our sister," said Phoebe in complete shock. Paige gets a little light headed. Paige checks her temperature and then sits down on the couch. "Did we just kill our first innocent," asked Paige as she looked at her sisters. Piper groped her stomache because she had a very unsettling feeling down there. Phoebe grabbed Piper and held her up. "Are you alright," asked Phoebe as she brought Piper over to the couch to sit down. Piper nodded her head and said, "I'm fine." Paige looked at her sisters and said," Are you really." Piper looked at Paige and yelled, "I'm goddamnit." Paige held her hands up in the air and Phoebe nodded her head. "She nowhere near fine none of us are. We just killed our sister. How can we be," said Phoebe as she covered her face with her hands. Piper looked at her sisters and said, "what is wrong with us. Were demons for Christ sake. Let's act like it we shouldn't care if we killed her she the enemy and she already dead so why should we care." Phoebe looks up and says, "then say it like you mean it." Paige shook her head and said, "you don't even mean it yourself." Piper got up and her eyes turned black and said, "Were demons now let's act like it." Paige and Phoebe got up and their eyes turned black. They shimmered out. Zander, Willow, Buffy, and Prue all went into the living room. Prue ran her fingers through her hair. "This is not going to be easy at all," said Zander. "You've got that right," said Buffy. Willow nodded her head and said," At least we know they still have a conscious there not fully demon and that's always good." Prue looked at all of them and said, "Were not giving up were going to save my sisters even if they don't want us to." Prue goes up stairs to the attic and see the book is gone. "Of course since the Charmed Ones are evil the book is evil as well," said Prue. Zander, Buffy, and Willow soon followed her. "The book….. its gone," said Prue. Prue then said there only one thing to do then said Prue. Zander through his hands up and said, "This is not going to be pretty at all."

The Charmed Ones are back sitting in their thrones when Buffy, Zander, Willow, and Prue just appear. Piper stood up and said, "You're not dead but how. We watched you get incinerated," said Piper. "Thanks to my power of astro projection of course," said Prue. Piper shook her head and said, "So where you there watching us the whole time," asked Piper. "Yes," said Prue not proud of that fact. "I saw your guilt," said Prue. "It wasn't guilt it was a minor setback," said Piper. "Yeah we know that we are demons said Phoebe. No you're not said Prue getting defensive. You are witches and good witches at that,' said Prue. Piper shook her head and said," look what being good witches got us now. One dead sister a bunch of dead innocents and no friends or normalcy in our lives," shouted Piper. "Look where it got me. I was so determined to have that baby I was foreseen to have to the point where I was forcing premonitions. Just wanting to see what I wanted to see not what I needed to see," said Phoebe. "It made me loose Kyle because of the stupid avatars wanting a perfect world and trying to do anything to get. We were blinded because we wanted normal lives and not really looked into what the avatars really wanted. We have to think about the innocents and not ourselves," said Paige. Prue shook her head and said," You were giving powers for a reason. You were good for a reason you had a destiny. We had a destiny," said Prue. "Screw destiny because it didn't matter when that stupid destiny almost made us loose Leo and our own lives," said Phoebe. Prue looked down and said," oh…..I didn't know that." "What," yelled Piper. "You didn't know that. Oh yeah. You never asked us now did you," said Piper. "You couldn't even say hello to me," said Paige. I know I'm sorry for that," said Prue. Phoebe starts to laugh and said, "Do you really thing a simple sorry could make up for all of that. Make up for all that we have been through without you Prue." Prue looked pissed and yelled,"what you been through what about me. Im the one who is dead. The one who never found love or had children and you expect me to have a pity party for you. Never," said Prue. Piper nodded her head and said, "I…..Know…And it hurted Goddamnit it when you never came when we called for you." Piper started to cry and let it out. It hurts so much said Piper. Then Piper start to feel the pain and she didn't like the feeling. Piper eyes went black and so did her sisters. Buffy and Willow started to walk towards Prue. "It's time for plan B," said Buffy. Prue looked at her sisters and said, "maybe you are right said Prue." Willow pulled out her book of spells and her eyes went white. Buffy got into a middle stance and had her guards up blocking her face. Zander just stood there and looked at them for a very long time.

…..To Be Continued…


End file.
